La diosa de la noche
by GabbyWonka
Summary: Una bruja quiere venganza y no importa a que costo... ADVERTENCIA! CROSSOVER con ideas y mundo de Harry Potter


Hay este fanfic (suspiro) tenia grandes ideas, pero alguien, no voy a decir nombres (de hecho ya no me acuerdo quien jeje) me dijo cosas... mmm bueno que remedio si quieren leerlo, adelante, aviso! Es un crossover con Harry Potter!o minimo algunas ideas

LA DIOSA DE LA NOCHE

POBLADO DE TESALIA, GRECIA  
0:00 HRS

Era una fría y tenebrosa noche, el cielo amenazaba con dejar caer una estrepitosa tormenta, a lo lejos se divisaba un cementerio, en el centro exactamente un grupo de personas encapuchadas rodeaba a un pequeño animal, algunas personas tenían una mascota a un lado, el pequeño animal se retorcía presintiendo lo que se aproximaba, una mujer salió de entre la demás, del interior de la túnica saco un cuchillo que en la empuñadura tenia un extraño símbolo, la mujer alzo firmemente el cuchillo sobre el pequeño animal, y lo clavo justamente en el corazón de este, la sangre comenzó a correr a través de un canales hechos con anterioridad, una luz resplandeciente y segadora salió.  
-Oh, gran señora, la hemos estado esperando desde hace un largo tiempo - dijo la encapuchada que había hecho el ritual.  
-Lo sé pero ahora, lo que me importa es continuar donde me quede - levanto la cabeza unos ojos fríos y malévolos que matarían con la mirada - en camino que es un viaje largo - dijo la mujer de no más de 35 años, ojos verdes como el olivo, cabellera rubia cual rayo de sol, tenia una esbelta, exuberante y sexy figura que sin duda alguna, cualquier hombre sucumbiría ante ella.

La mujer camino por el sendero entre las tumbas hasta llegar a las puertas del cementerio, seguida por todos sus aliados.

-Mi dama, ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos? - pregunto un hombre quien hizo una reverencia al hacer la pregunta.  
-Inglaterra - respondió fríamente

Sin duda a esta mujer la respetan mucho, si no es por lo hermosa que es, entonces es porque temen a su poder.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS  
WASHINGTON DC  
CUARTELES GENERALES DEL FBI  
8:00 AM

-¿Mulder, Que haces aquí no crees que es un poco temprano para ti - pregunto Scully.  
-No cuando tenemos trabajo que hacer - dijo mostrándole el dossier donde contenía toda la información necesaria para desarrollar un caso.  
-Mmmm, ya decía yo que no era normal.  
-Scully, dime algo que sea normal en mi.  
-... - Scully leía atentamente la información dentro de la carpeta.  
-¿Y?  
-Solo tengo una palabra para esto - dijo cerrando violentamente el dossier.  
-Cual  
-¿Inglaterra?  
-¿Qué tiene de malo?  
-Solo que esta del otro lado del mundo  
-Bueno y te molestaste en leer todo el expediente  
-Ahórrame el trabajo  
-Bien, eso era lo que quería oír - fue y apago la luz y puso a trabajar el proyector de diapositivas.  
-Ya lo veía venir -Tomo una silla y se sentó a escuchar la segura larga explicación de Mulder.  
-Europa, aproximadamente en los siglos XV y XVII ocurrió a lo que se le llamo la caza de brujas aparentemente toda persona que era acusada de practicar la brujería era enjuiciada y quemada en la hoguera - mientras decía esto pasaban imágenes de viejos libros con mujeres aparentemente en pleno sufrimiento - Algunas personas si eran brujas o brujos pero otras no, logre investigar que las brujas verdaderas lanzaban un simple encantamiento que en lugar de sentir un terrible dolor sentían unas cosquillas. Pero dentro de todo este malévolo juego, había una bruja llamada Morgana, una bruja muy, pero muy hermosa que le gustaba matar a las personas, bueno en especial a los hombres que eran muy apuestos, te preguntaras como es que lo mataba, bien hay varias versiones una es que los guiaba hasta la orilla de algún acantilado y los lanzaba hacia el mar, pero la que yo mas creo y es lo que esta sucediendo, es que: uno les absorve toda la vida por la boca o dos... - Mulder se vio interrumpido por Scully.  
-O sea que les los chupa la bruja ¿no? Ja ja ja  
-Bueno, pues si, pero como te iba diciendo la otra opción es que les lanza el mal de ojo  
-¿Mal de ojo?  
-Si con una fuerte, penetrante mirada los digamos que los maldice y las personas mueren, a y mira aquí tengo una foto hablada de la sospechosa - Mulder mostró el retrato hablado y Scully lanzo un pequeño grito el cual Mulder ignoro y continuo su explicación - se supone que esta bruja Morgana cuando fue enjuiciada se le quito su poder con una magia muy antigua y esa magia se encerró en un amuleto, actualmente ese amuleto a desaparecido y se cree que Morgana a regresado a vengarse por lo que hicieron, pero lo que no saben es cual será su victima.  
-¿Qué pasa Scully?  
-Ahh nada olvídalo - "Grandioso lo que me faltaba, este mujer-bruja tiene las típicas características que hechizan a Mulder, y para terminar esta tipa es una bruja, no simplemente no, me rehusó a ir a investigar esto por que de seguro Mulder va a terminar "asombrado" por esta mujer y Mulder no va desperdiciar esta ocasión" pensó Scully.  
-Tierra llamando a Scully, cambio - dijo Mulder moviendo la mano enfrente de la vista de Scully.  
-Así Mulder, decías  
-Entonces que te parece el caso  
-Bueno si no fuera por que la lagartija esa se parece a todas esas zorras que tu tomas como "amigas" estaría perfecto - dijo Scully levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
-Scully. Espera - corrió a alcanzar a Scully antes de que saliera de la oficina - Por favor, te necesito haya - le dijo con una dulce mirada mientras ponía una mano en su cintura, Scully estuvo a punto de aceptar pero el solo hecho de voltear y ver a Morgana en la diapositiva la despertó a la realidad.  
-Mulder, lee mis labios, N O - trato de safarse de Mulder pero, este la sujeto con las manos  
-Por favor, te prometo que no te daré ni un solo problema - dijo con su mejor mirada de cordero degollado.  
-Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto  
-¡Sí! Gracias Scully

Pero antes de que ambos abandonaran la oficina un sobre un poco amarillento al parecer hecho de pergamino golpeo la nuca de Mulder haciendo que volteara.

-Que demonios, ¿una carta?  
-Préstamela, deja la leo - dijo tomando la carta de las manos de Mulder, la desdoblo y leyó en voz alta:

Muggles del FBI:

La Confederación Internacional de Magos en cooperación con el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y con la participación del Ministerio de Magia se ven obligados a informarles que si quieren seguir con la investigación que su Departamento de Justicia quiere hacer, deberán presentarse en Londres, Inglaterra a la brevedad posible en la entrada del restaurante-bar "El Caldero Chorreante" Ubicado en el centro de Londres, si se pierden no se preocupen solo pregunten y alguien les dirá el camino.

Si es que quieren seguir en su investigación tendrán que atenerse a nuestras reglas, de lo contrario no se molesten en ir a Inglaterra, ya que no pondrán encontrar nada de información, si su respuesta es colaborar con nosotros envíenla inmediatamente, con la lechuza que se encuentra en su oficina.

Sin mas por el momento se despide de ustedes el Ministro de Magia

Arabelus Figg  
Orden de Merlín 2° Clase

PD. Si no saben que es muggles, es "toda persona sin poderes mágicos"

-¿Lechuza? - dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos agentes y voltearon al oír un chirrido en el escritorio y ahí estaba un lechuza gris mirándolos fijamente seguro, esperando la respuesta de aquellos dos.  
-Bueno Mulder, ¿dime en que te has metido esta vez?  
-Te juro que no tengo idea

Una vez mas la lechuza volvió a lanzar un chirrido apresurándolos a decidir.

-Bueno, ¿le mandamos la respuesta?  
-Scully si no lo hacemos no podremos investigar la carta lo dice  
-Bueno, estoy dentro ahora le sigo, ¿Tienes alguna pluma? - al oír esto la lechuza con su pico aventó una pluma con un poco de tinta.  
-Bueno supongo que tendremos que firmar con pluma de gallo no?

Scully rápidamente escribió la respuesta y le puso el sobre en el pico a la lechuza, que la acepto y emprendió el vuelo saliendo por la ventana superior de la oficina.

-Esto es muy raro no lo crees Mulder?  
-Pues si pero si no lo hacemos así tengo el presentimiento de que no llegaremos a ningún lado.  
-Como sea de todos modos tenemos que ir a Londres y encontrar ese famoso restaurante  
-Si tienes razón en camino.

LONDRES, INGLATERRA  
EL CALDERO CHORREANTE  
3:03

-Bueno ya estamos aquí, pero hay algo que no entiendo Mulder  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Por que citarnos aquí cuando hay mejores lugares?  
-No lo se

En ese momento la puerta de madera ya muy acabada por los años se abrió, apareciendo tras de ella un hombre de aproximadamente 45 años de edad, no muy alto, un poco regordete, algo calvo, con lentes y una vestimenta un poco extraña una túnica color verde oscuro.

-Buenas tardes, ustedes deben ser los muggles del FBI  
-Señor le pedimos que no nos llame así - dijo un poco enojada por la forma de llamarlos  
-Muy bien pero pasen y pónganse cómodos, yo soy Arabelus Figg el Ministro de Magia.  
-Bien señor Figg, yo soy Fox Mulder y ella es mi compañera Dana Scully, quisiéramos saber como es que nos contacto tan pronto.  
-Señor Mulder en el mundo de la magia todo es posible  
-Hay algo que quiero preguntarle, ¿Por qué quiere nuestra ayuda?  
-Bueno, pues los conocemos muy bien, siempre que salen en caza de alguna criatura paranormal para ustedes, mágica para nosotros, nuestro departamento de criaturas mágicas se ha visto de cabeza gracias a sus investigaciones y si esta vez no cooperamos juntos creo que seria el fin.  
-Entonces quiere decir que todos esos monstruos y bichos con los que hemos estado batallando pertenecen a su "reino" - dijo Scully viendo fijamente al Señor Figg  
-En parte aunque eso de los extraterrestres no nos incumbe a nosotros. Bueno soy un hombre ocupado y debo regresar al Ministerio de Magia, aquí se quedaran esta noche, ya les pedí algo de tomar para que estén cómodos, si es que quieren salir a dar una vuelta tendrán que ponerse algunas de las túnicas que el Ministerio de Magia les compro, dado que no podrán salir al mundo muggle, no levanten sospechas de que no son magos, díganle que al señor Gerk, el cantinero que les abra la entrada al callejón Diagon, mañana a primera hora vendrán por ustedes, partan inmediatamente y recuerden que nadie debe saber que dos muggles están aquí. ¿Entendieron todo lo que dije?  
-Si, claro - respondió Scully con voz firme.

Dicho eso el ministro de magia se paro del asiento y desapareció.  
-Bueno pues que piensas Scully  
-Pues que esto es muy extraño  
-En realidad piensas que esto de la magia existe?  
-Haber, haber, tiempo fuera, tu Fox William Mulder estas diciendo que esto puede ser irreal?  
-mmmmm no exactamente  
-pero lo dijiste  
-ok como quieras - en eso un hombre anciano se acerca y les da dos tarros de lo que parece ser cerveza pero algo rara.  
-Aquí tienen cortesía de la casa - dijo el hombre viejo - cerveza de mantequilla  
-Gracias  
-¿Cerveza de mantequilla?  
-Habrá que probarla - y dicho esto Mulder se empino el tarro - mmmmm deliciosa, pruébala Scully  
-ok - y le dio un pequeño sorbo - es cierto es deliciosa  
-Scully que te parece si nos cambiamos y damos un paseo por ese tal callejón (se oye raro pero no sean pensados)  
-esta bien

Ambos subieron a cambiarse a una habitación que ya tenían asignadas y sin decir nada Scully tomo una túnica que parecía era de ella y se metió al baño a cambiarse mientras Mulder hacia lo mismo afuera. Cuando termino de vestirse se miro al espejo una Scully muy distinta apareció en el espejo, no había nada de trajes de arman, solo una túnica color azul oscuro cubría todo su cuerpo desde los brazos hasta las piernas, ese color hacia resaltar su nato color de ojos y su cabello igual, estaba dando los últimos retoques al maquillaje cuando de repente, su reflejo se movió sin que ella se moviera.  
-Oye de verdad te ves muy bien el azul te sienta muy pero muy bien, haber si así el caballero que esta haya afuera se da cuenta de cuanta belleza hay en ti.  
Scully al oír y ver eso, su reflejo hablándole, se hizo para atrás y frito.  
-AAAAHHH! Mulder, Mulder!- Scully salió corriendo del cuarto de baño y se encontró con un Mulder cambiado por completo, con una túnica gris casi negra que lo hacia ver realmente atractivo, sus ojos verdes resaltaban a pesar del susto de Scully, su pelo un poco desalineado hacia un cuadro perfecto ( aaahhh si no dejo de escribir no respondo de mis actos mejor ahí le dejo).  
-Que pasa Scully? - pregunto al ver a su compañera asustada  
-El espejo me hablo  
-¿que?  
-Si me dijo que me veía muy bien y, y no se que mas pero mi reflejo se movió por si solo y hablo.  
-No digas tonterías  
-Te lo juro  
En eso Mulder sin querer volteo porque sintió la mirada de alguien, y adivinen quien lo estaba viendo, así es el mismo era su reflejo que lo veía fijamente y le dijo.  
-Amigo de verdad eres atractivo, puedes salir con cualquier modelo de la revista "Corazón de Bruja", pero la pelirroja que esta a tu lado no esta nada mal.  
-¿Qué?  
-lo que oíste  
-déjame en paz  
-como quieras luego te veo - y dicho esto el Mulder del espejo se convirtió simplemente en Mulder reflejo sin mas ni mas.  
-Que demonios fue eso?  
-No lo se , a mi me paso lo mismo.  
-Mejor vamonos a dar una vuelta esto me da escalofríos

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron con el cantinero para que les abriera la puerta.

-Señor disculpe nos podría abrir la puerta para entrar al callejón? - dijo Mulder  
-aaah ustedes son los del FBI no es así?  
-Si -respondió Scully  
-Muy bien solo les voy a pedir que no hagan nada raro, si quieren comprar algo tendrán que ir al banco de Gringotts a cambiar su dinero muggle por galeones, sickles y knuts  
-Perdón pero que es eso? - pregunto Scully  
-esa es nuestra moneda, la moneda de los magos, los galeones están hechos de oro, los sickles de plata y los knuts de bronce, 17 sickles equivalen a un galeón, y 20 knuts equivalen a un sickle, pero pasen al callejón la puerta ya esta abierta.  
-así gracias señor  
-Bueno vamos Mulder  
-Scully entendiste lo que dijo?  
-tu si?  
-pues mas o menos - dijo Mulder muy bajito para que el cantinero no los oyera  
-Agentes del FBI solo toquen con la varita mágica que se encuentra en el interior de su túnica y la puerta se abrirá para el regreso.  
-Muy bien gracias  
Diciendo esto los dejo solos y pasaron al callejón que estaba algo lleno de gente con tiendas por ambos lados que Mulder y Scully desconocían su interior, calderos, escobas voladoras, plantas raras, tiendas de mascotas muy raras, librerías, tiendas de ropa, golosinas, etc, etc, en fin decidieron ir directo al banco pero en el trayecto una extraña marca apareció en el cielo, algo que al parecer era una calavera. De pronto todos los magos y brujas se encontraban corriendo despavoridos y Mulder y Scully no entendían lo que pasaba  
-¿Qué pasa Mulder?  
-no lo se pero creo que seria conveniente correr con los demás  
-pero hacia a donde?  
-No lo se corre.  
Ambos agentes corrieron hacia donde podían pero un luz, entre verde y azul los iluminaba.  
-Que es eso? - dijo Scully y detuvo a Mulder de la mano asiéndole voltear.  
-Dios, esto se esta poniendo feo - la luz se iba acercando cada vez mas y mas a ellos y ninguno de los dos se movía toda la gente había quedado paralizada al igual que ellos por la luz y de repente entre toda esa luz una personas encapuchadas salieron abriéndole paso a una mujer vestida de negro señalo en dirección hacia Mulder y Scully. Todos los encapuchados se dirigieron hacia los agentes, cuando una luz blanca apareció detrás de Mulder y Scully haciéndolos entrar y desaparecer sin dejar rastro

C O N T I N U A R A


End file.
